PreWedding Conversation
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: The night before their wedding, Lily Potter and Lysander Scamander have a discussion about who their nonexistent children will look more like, and the last name Scamander. LilyLuna/Lysander. Drabble.


**AN: A little oneshot about Lily Potter and Lysander Scamander. In this, Lily is 19, and Lysander is around 21. I know I've probably gotten their ages wrong, but this is how I write them, and how I always have, and always will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, besides characters mentioned that you don't know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was trying in vain to get at least a few hours of peaceful sleep before she had to get married the next afternoon, but with the body next to her tossing and turning, she figured that it was never going to happen, and rolled over, shoving Lysander Scamander roughly in the arm, nearly knocking him off of the bed in the process.<p>

"What was that for? You're vicious when you want to be, did you know that?" Lysander screamed, clutching his arm and glaring at her.

"We are getting married tomorrow afternoon, you ignorant git. I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me at least an hour of sleep before Rose and the rest of my cousins come charging in here in the morning and make me go absolutely mad" Lily growled, before rolling over and closing her eyes.

Everything remained silent for a few moments, until Lysander spoke up.

"Have you thought about children?" he asked quietly.

Lily's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, staring down at him.

"Children? We're not even married yet! I haven't even thought about what's going in the next week, and you've already thought about children?" Lily asked, blinking.

Lysander shrugged, not responding.

"Ly, you obviously brought this up for a specific reason. What's going on in that loony little mind of yours?" Lily asked, bending down and tapping Lysander on the forehead with one of her fingers, smiling when a small smile grew across his face.

Lily and Lysander had opposite personalities. Where Lily was stubborn and told people what she wanted them to know, when she wanted them to know it, Lysander held more things in, and let things go far easier than she imagined possible. Over the years, during their friendship and later their relationship, she had slowly learned how to get him to open up, and he seemed to be the only one who could calm her down when she got angry.

She thought they balanced each other quite well, honestly.

"It's just...you know, I've always imagined that you would be an excellent mother, honestly. When we go over to Victorie's and Teddy's, and we spend time with Isabelle, you're fantastic with her, and I just kept thinking, what if we had one of those ourselves? One that looked like you and who we could teach to play Qudditch without falling off their broom, and who Hugo could teach to draw, since Isabelle is only interested in Qudditch and you know he would love someone to teach" Lysander rambled, closing his mouth once he realized how quickly he was talking.

Lily was grinning from ear to ear by the time he was done with his speech.

"Why does the baby have to look like me, Scamander? I'd rather it have your blonde hair and blue eyes" Lily argued.

"No!" Lysander said so firmly that Lily raised an eyebrow, wondering if they were honestly going to have an argument about their nonexistent children and who they would look like at almost three in the morning.

"They baby has to have the Weasley red hair, of course. If it wants to come out with blue eyes, than that's alright, but it has to be the Weasley red hair" Lysander said, nodding his head as if that would make it true.

Lily laughed lightly, tucking her face into his neck.

"Alright, Scamander, Weasley red hair it is" she agreed, letting out a yawn and closing her eyes.

"You know, tomorrow you won't be able to just call me Scamander. It'll be your last name too" Lysander suddenly spoke up again, his talent for waiting until Lily was dangerously close to falling asleep showing itself again.

Lily groaned.

"Yes, I'm well aware that tomorrow I will be Lily Luna Scamander" she muttered, then pulling away from his grip, looking at him strangely.

"What?" Lysander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lily Luna Scamander. Wish I'd thought of that before I said yes" Lily muttered, shaking her head, the smile on her face clearly showing that she was joking.

Lysander resisted the urge to shove her playfully as another yawn escaped her and she tucked herself back into his body, falling asleep quickly.

He thought it over for a moment, before deciding that Lily Luna Scamander sounded brilliant to him.


End file.
